Before the Performance
by Butterfly Kitty
Summary: What happened before the first music hall performance. It doesn't contain kissing, but it shows a lot of Wenlivia cuteness. Told mainly in Wen's POV.


_Wen's POV:_

"Hey Wen," Olivia said shyly, sitting beside me at the lunch table, the rest of the band following. The band consisted of me, Stella, Mo, and Charlie, and Olivia.

"Hey Livi," I said. I guess it was obvious, but I love her.

"What are we? Random trees?" Charlie teased.

"Sorry," I said. Olivia pulled out her apple from her lunch bag, but as soon as she looked at it, she looked nautious. "Livi, what's up?"

"She's really nervous about the concert tonight at the music hall," Stella explained.

"Oooohhh..." I nodded. Olivia tentatively placed her apple back in her lunch bag.

"So listen, I got the _cutest_ dress from the mall for the prom next month, it's blue and shimmery and has a black belt with a ring of diamonds..." I heard Mo ramble on. It went in one ear and out the other for me. I was concentrated on the nervous girl next to me. She was shivering violently, muttering things to herself and playing with her hair. She had shoved her lunch bag aside, obviously without an apetite.

"Livi, you've gotta eat," I said as soon as Mo shut up.

"Hey, did you not hear what I just said?" Mo asked, offended.

"Sorry, sorry, but Livi's not eating," I explained quickly. Suddenly all attention was on the petite blonde, uncomfortable with all the stares.

"Did you eat anything today?" Stella asked.

"No?" Olivia said timidly, twirling a blond curl of hair. "I, uh, I'm gonna go get a drink." I knew that was her excuse to escape attention. She got up uneasily, walking over to the vending machine in the corner. I noticed Ray Beech, lead singer of the rival band, "Mudslide Crush" sneaking up behind her. I suddenly got nervous; what was that sneak doing to my Livi?

Olivia bend down to get her drink, and as soon as she spun around, Jay got to action. I watched as Jay spoke to her, Olivia replying tentatively, and suddenly, without warning, Jay shoved her into the wall. I lept out of my seat and ran over as Jay slapped Olivia's cheek. I pulled him off of Olivia, facing him with my game face on.

"A boy doesn't hit a girl," I said firmly.

"Watch me," Jay growled as the rest of the band appeared by my side. Three other boys ended up next to Jay. I realized it must be the rest of Mudslide Crush.

"I'll take it from here," Charlie said, pushing me aside. Olivia went to hide behind me like a shy five-year-old. I didn't care though, I just cared about whether she was okay or not.

Suddenly, one boy was on Mo, one on Stella, and Jay lunged for me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Olivia's POV:<span>_

Without thinking, I shoved Wen aside, Jay tumbling onto me. He didn't seem to know it wasn't Wen he had pinned. The boy who was fighting Charlie shoved him aside to tackle Wen. I was seriously scared.

Jay finally realized it was me he was attacking. He shrugged and kept going. I tried to squirm out of his grasp. As a result I got punched in the gut.

As I finally squirmed free, I only made it a few steps towards Wen, when Jay kicked me in the abdobemen. I shrieked in pain.

Soon Jay was ontop of me again. He sat on my injured abdobemen, pulling back his clenched fist.

"Don't worry princess," he growled. "This will only hurt... a lot!" Suddenly, his fist connected with my eye. I yelped in pain. Suddenly, Jay barked for his trio of jocks to get off of the rest of the band, leaving me to writh on the floor in pain, my hands covering my eye, which already formed a bruise and a few flecks of blood. I curled into a ball. Tears from the pain leaked out. I had both eyes closed as my body shook from fear of Jay and nervousness of the performance as well as tears.

Soon I felt Wen's arms wrap protectively around me. I snuggled into his chest fearfully, knowing he could protect me.

* * *

><p><em><span>Wen's POV:<span>_

Charlie was seeing if Mo and Stella were all right. Stella was arguing about how it was Mo he should worry about, as if Olivia didn't matter. I brought Olivia closer to me, trying to hug out all her pain. She was still in a ball, I brought her by the wall so she could sit up.

"Olivia, can you move your hands so I can inspect your eye?" I asked quietly, knowing that when Olivia was upset, it was best to be really patient and considerate and compassionate, like you are when you talk to a small child.

Olivia reluctantly moved her hand, revealing a large bruise, with flecks of blood under it. She covered it again, pain seemed to overtake her. She curled in a ball again, and I pulled her close again.

"Stella, go get the nurse," I ordered. "Tell her to bring an icepack." Stella nodded and took off towards the nurse's office. Suddenly, Charlie and Mo were next to me, worrying about Olivia. Well. That's kinda rude. They worry about themselves, and then when I bring up Olivia they act all worried. Ugh, it's happening again! I'm getting all possesive and protective of Olivia! Whyyyy?

Stella came back a few minutes later with a concerned nurse in tow. The nurse (Mrs. Bennet) pulled a chair from a lunch table for Olivia. I sat her on the chair.

"The nurse's here with an icepack," I told her quietly. She nodded, removing her hands from her face. Mrs. Bennet checked out her eye, then gave her an icepack.

"Thanks," I said. "We appreciate it."

The nurse nodded, walking away.

"Olivia, are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said quietly.

* * *

><p><em>8:19 AT NIGHT, MUSIC HALL<em>

I followed Olivia to the girl's bathroom. She looked like she was about to barf.

Olivia stopped in front of the door muttering something to herself. Then she went inside. I stood at the doorway, peering in. I watched Olivia step into a stall. I pulled myself together, and went inside. I heard a gagging noise and quickly went to Olivia's stall.

"You okay?" I asked softly. I was answered with Olivia gagging up another mouthful of stomach acid. I stepped into the stall and used one hand to pull her hair back so she didn't get anything in it. The other hand I used to rub circles on her back.

Olivia collapsed into my arms, body shaking after puking. I guessed half of it was out of nervousness, and half was because she hadn't eaten anything at all today. I know that for a fact.

Olivia got up, looked gratefully at me, and went to the sink. She washed out her mouth (I couldn't blame her), and popped a breath mint in it. Then she pulled out a little box of makeup from her bag and applied some sort of cover-up for her black eye. I decided to wait outside the door.

When she got out of the bathroom, she looked _beautiful. _I mean, she's normally pretty as it is without makeup, but for the first time I noticed she had changed her dress when I stepped out of the bathroom. It was dark blue and shimmery, really pretty. It complimented her well.

"Ready?" I asked her.

"I guess," Olivia said sheepishly. As we walked down the hallway, she suddenly stopped.

"You okay?" I asked again.

"Thanks Wen," she said quietly. "For everything." And without another word, we got on stage.


End file.
